


я

by NatBarrett



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Сильвер отказывается предавать команду. Он отказывается говорить - и квартирмейстер Вейна намеревается сделать так, чтобы он уже не заговорил никогда





	я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801377) by [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/pseuds/vowelinthug). 



Несколько месяцев спустя после произошедшего в Чарльзтауне, Флинт заходит в свою каюту и находит там Сильвера, смотрящего в окно. За окном нет ничего, кроме моря и неба. Сильвер обнажён по пояс, его волосы распущены и тусклы, в руках — держит пистолет, нацеленный на собственное сердце.

* * *

Когда они закончили обстрел города, Флинт спросил, где Сильвер, и команда ответила ему мёртвой тишиной. Когда они отвели его к Сильверу, всё, что Флинт обнаружил — ещё больше тишины.

Не просто тишины. Сильвер был почти без сознания, растянулся в гамаке под палубой. Его лицо было бледным, но глаза — красными, а губы и подбородок розовели, словно отмытые от крови. Рот был набит марлей, а рассредоточенный взгляд смотрел в никуда.

До того момента, пока не зашёл Флинт. И тогда Сильвер перевёл взгляд на него.

Флинт до сих пор чувствовал кровь Миранды, окропившую его лицо. Запах пороха пламенел в его ноздрях и одежде. Флинт не знал, что сказать.

Он сказал:  
— Сильвер.

Без слов (как и всегда, как и сейчас — без слов) Сильвер вручил ему кусок пергамента.  
Это было признанием. Сильвер продал Рэкхему дислокацию золота Урки. Устроил заговор против Флинта. Поставил перед собой цель уйти подальше со своей долей, как только они вернутся в Нассау, оставив Флинта ни с чем.

Всё это можно было увидеть в его ясных глазах, смотрящих на Флинта, пока он снова и снова перечитывал каракули Сильвера. Он не написал этого, не мог сказать, но явно имел в виду одно: убей меня.

Вот одна из причин, почему Флинт этого не сделал: не настолько он великодушен, чтобы давать Сильверу того, чего он хочет. Но, помимо этого, человек, смогший обхитрить его, предать его, при этом не предавая, а потом — выйти сухим из воды… Такого человека Флинт не мог понять. И не хотел преждевременно отправлять в могилу, так и не поняв.

В прежние времена, особенно после того, что случилось у них с Питером Эшем, Флинт думал, что познал всё, на что способны люди. Сильвер — продолжал его удивлять.  
Он сжёг признание прямо там же, на глазах у Сильвера, и ни слова про это не сказал. И Сильвер, конечно же, тоже промолчал.

* * *

Команда всё равно выбрала его своим квартимейстером, после того-то, что он для них сделал. Утверждали, мол, не важно, может ли он с ними _говорить_ , потому что знали, что у него всё ещё есть их уши. Есть у него и уши капитана Флинта. А Сильвер — он мог и писать, капитан — читать, так что какая вообще разница?

Флинту не дали права голоса на выборах, но он очень сомневался, что Сильвера теперь волнует их безопасность.

Сильвер принял свои полномочия простым кивком головы и весь будто сжался, когда его попытались поздравить. Он похудел, потому что с принятием пищи были проблемы, хотя марлю и убрали изо рта. Сильвер отрастил волосы на лице, а брюки были теми же, что он носил, когда один из людей Вейна отрезал его язык. На них ещё можно было разглядеть кровавые пятна.

Как квартирмейстер, он должен был пройти через весь ждавший их хаос вместе с командой. Флинт ожидал какого-то отпора, особенно когда предоставил план набегов на колониальные города в отместку за повешенных пиратов. Сильвер только плечами пожал. Когда Флинт предложил ему научить его сражаться лучше, чтобы не умереть, в ответ получил лишь усмешку на закрытом рту.

Сильвер сражался как человек, жаждущий смерти. Он держал свой меч, словно это был топор, яростно рубил и рубил людей вокруг, не обращая внимания на своё окружение. Он должен был умереть уже с дюжину раз, но как-то всегда умудрялся выживать, стоял потом, весь в крови, окружённый большим количеством трупов, чем Флинт, со ртом, открытым в тёмном беззвучном вопле.

Флинт думал, закончится ли когда-нибудь отчаяние Сильвера, и решил, что оно кончится в тот же день, когда и отчаяние самого Флинта. В тот день, когда Миранда восстанет из мёртвых, а язык Сильвера вырастет вновь.

У Флинта не было возможности должным образом скорбеть по Миранде. Теперь он должен разговаривать с командой больше, теперь, когда Сильвер не может говорить за него. Сильвер просто стоял позади него, пряча глаза в тени, тёмные волосы обрамляли его лицо. Но присутствие Сильвера за спиной заставляло Флинта чувствовать себя сильнее. Без него он чувствовал себя хрупким и непостоянным, почти что рассыпающимся на части. Однако с наблюдающим за ним Сильвером (и только Бог знает, но что был способен тот в его положении) Флинт чувствовал себя значимее, чем когда-либо прежде.

Половина от силы Сильвера содержалась в его голосе. Но другая часть заключалась в том, чтобы наблюдать за людьми, видеть их насквозь и всё про них знать.

И теперь — он наблюдал за Флинтом всё время.

* * *

Несколько месяцев спустя после произошедшего в Чарльзтауне, Флинт заходит в свою каюту и находит там Сильвера, смотрящего в окно и держащего в руке пистолет, нацеленный на собственное сердце.

Флинт подходит медленно, не напрямую, оказывается рядом с Сильвером. Тот не отводит взгляда от моря, но знает, что Флинт здесь. Дыхание тяжело вырывается через его полый рот, грудь блестит от пота, поднимаясь и опускаясь под дулом пистолета.

Флинт сглатывает. Сейчас только полдень. Солнце в каюте бесцветное и пыльное. Он говорит:

— И как долго ты уже так сидишь?

Сильвер бросает на него быстрый взгляд. Потом поднимает три тонких пальца на свободной от пистолета руке.

Флинт не видел Сильвера всё утро. Этот жест мог значить три секунды, три минуты, три часа. Флинт понимает этот соблазн, он _понимает_ его. Ему доводилось чувствовать зуд в собственных пальцах, когда они покоились на триггере, в моменты, когда спокойствие ночи достигало своего апогея. Но ему никогда не хотелось делать некоторые вещи проще для своих врагов, а убить себя — значит, облегчить им дело. Если ему суждено будет умереть, то только так, чтобы это произошло как можно сложнее для всех вокруг.

— Сильвер, — говорит он.  
— Я, — отвечает Сильвер гортанным округлым звуком. — Я-а…  
— Скажи это снова, — говорит Флинт. Он достаточно близко, чтобы дотянуться до пистолета, если успеет сделать всё быстро.

Из груди Сильвера вырывается тихий скулёж, по щеке катится одинокая слеза.

— Я…  
— Ты, — перебивает его Флинт.

Сильвер наконец смотрит на него. Его глаза широко распахнуты, они мокрые и голубые. Флинт понимает, что он весь дрожит, когда кладёт собственную руку на руку с пистолетом Сильвера.

— Я, — говорит Сильвер снова, тише, так тихо, что почти не слышно, но Флинт — слышит.  
— Ты, — соглашается он. — Ты. Ты — Джон, мать его, Сильвер, и этот мир не заставит тебя замолчать. Так что не делай всю грёбаную работу за него.

* * *

После этого Сильвер учится общаться. Он отказывается всё время ходить с бумагой и чернилами, но оказывается, что Флинт может читать по его губам, когда он очень чётко говорит: «Нет». Флинт достаточно хорошо разбирается в выражениях лица Сильвера, и подобным образом они ведут целые разговоры, Флинт — говорит, Сильвер — реагирует. Бровями.

Помимо того, Сильвер теперь его касается. Это странно, потому что они не привыкли друг друга трогать. Сильвер тычет в него локтем, чтобы привлечь внимание, слегка пинает в лодыжку, когда разделяет с ним своё мнение, толкает его, чтобы уйти, когда не согласен.  
Когда Флинт просыпается после шторма, всё ещё привязанный к штурвалу, только Сильвер развязывает его и помогает уйти в каюту, перекинув одну руку через плечо, которое, следовало признать, снова стало широким. Он вновь начал есть, и постоянные сражения (постоянные) заполнили пустоту внутри него, и Сильвер совсем не напрягается, когда усаживает Флинта в свою кровать, даже когда Флинт, теряя сознание, цепляется за его руку.

Когда несколько недель спустя Сильвер резким жестом приказывает Дегруту, чтобы тот подготовил шлюпки для отплытия к туше кита, он кладёт руку на локоть Флинта и сердито тянет его к себе, уставший и больной и всё ещё как-то пытающийся выжить. Для Флинта должен значить что-то тот факт, что два человека, больше всего на этом корабле желающие смерти, будут охотниками за своим спасением. Это, вероятно, что-то и значит для него, но думать он об этом не хочет — и не думает. И когда Сильвер с глухим стуком опускается на дно шлюпки, а дно шлюпки посылает в ответ такой же глухой стук, он чувствует такой трепет, какой не чувствовал с тех пор… С тех пор, как потерял Томаса, наверное. После того, как они втащили акулу в шлюпку, завершив дело, он спрашивает Сильвера:

— Снова?

И, хоть у Сильвера больше нет и не может быть языка, он, чёрт возьми, выглядит отлично, когда улыбается.

Когда их закрывают в клетках на острове Марун, и Флинт видит только один способ, благодаря которому все (кто-нибудь) смогут выжить, Сильвер садится рядом с ним, достаточно близко, чтобы их руки соприкоснулись. Флинт на него не смотрит, что немного несправедливо; потому что теперь это единственный способ, которым Сильвер мог общаться с ним. Но Сильвер хватает Флинта за запястье, поворачивает руку, притягивая ближе к себе. Затем он прижимает своё запястье к двум пальцам Флинта, и тот может почувствовать, что сердце Сильвера бьётся, как бешеное, пульсация под кончиками пальцев Флинта почти неотличима от его собственного пульса. Сердце Сильвера могло так биться потому, что он либо зол, либо встревожен, либо возбуждён. Но Флинт, наконец, поднимает голову и видит в глазах напротив беспросветный страх. Завладев вниманием Флинта, Сильвер, пользуясь случаем, произносит громко и ясно:

— Нет.

И Флинт его слышит.

* * *

Билли идёт в таверну вместе с Сильвером и ещё несколькими людьми, чтобы распространить новость о том, что Флинт возвращается.

Флинт слышит только о том, что произошло после. Несколько версий. Билли был очень прямолинеен и откровенен в том, что касается передачи сообщений, но там оказался Дюфрейн, который вступил с ними в перепалку. Оскорбил их за то, что они следуют за безумцем-Флинтом, о котором слишком многое возомнили. Назвал всякого, кто боялся Флинта, бесхребетным, слабым и глупым.

Никто не поведает Флинту, что именно Дюфрейн сказал о самом Сильвере, но он и без того знал. Потому что, очевидно, посреди спора Сильвер встал между Билли и Дюфрейном и молча ударил того по голове металлической кружкой.

Насколько Флинт понял из рассказов, Сильверу потребовалось немало ударов, чтобы убить Дюфрейна. Никто не подошёл к Сильверу, чтобы его остановить. Сильвер не издал ни единого звука за это время.

Он нашёл Сильвера в его каюте. Тот вновь смотрел в окно, только в этот раз за ним было темно, и на этот раз он не сжимал в руке пистолета. Сильвер лениво обматывал костяшки пальцев повязкой, словно на них были синяки.

Флинт садится напротив него.

— Ты в порядке?

Сильвер пожимает плечами, глядя на свою руку. Он медленно сжимает и разжимает пальцы, будто показывая, что никаких повреждений на них нет.

— Я говорил не о руке.

Но тут же берёт его ладонь, кладёт на свои колени, убирая повязку, потому что Сильвер не обмотал пальцы должным образом.

Сильвер и до этого убивал. Он уже достаточно многих убил. Но, насколько знает Флинт, ему никогда не приходилось убивать того, кого он знает. Никогда с ним не случалось ничего такого личного, и это не тоже самое, что просто убивать многих.

Внезапно Флинт чувствует руку на своём подбородке, которая поднимает его голову вверх. Он смотрит прямо в глаза Сильверу, видя в них удивление, вопросы, неизвестность, тьму. Сильвер отстраняет свою неповреждённую руку от его лица и задерживает между ними. Она висит в воздухе, и когда он её роняет, то ладонь падает прямо на колено Флинта.

Флинт больше не пытается помочь ему с перевязкой. Он всё ещё смотрит в лицо Сильверу и понимает, что наклоняется ближе, приближается к нему.

Сильвер резко откидывается назад, чуть не ударяясь головой о стену.

— Прости, — поспешно говорит Флинт, тоже дёргаясь назад. — Я думал…

Сильвер качает головой, но ногтями впивается в колено Флинта, удерживая его на месте.

— Ты… — Флинт замолкает, глядя на своё колено и ногти Сильвера. Эгоистично так думать, но единственная проблема в немом Сильвере сейчас состоит в том, что Флинт вынужден говорить вслух, чего он хочет. — Ты… Ты тогда не хотел… поцеловать меня?

Сильвер качает головой, сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, всё ещё не дает Флинту отстраниться. Он неуверенно касается своего рта, а затем хмурится на себя. Его раненная рука сжимается в кулак.

Флинт чувствует улыбку на своих губах.

— Ты… думаешь, это я не хочу целовать тебя сюда?

Он вновь наклоняется, скользит пальцами по челюсти Сильвера.

Сильвер застывает, наблюдая за ним. Он больше не походит на ту безмолвную холодную тень, которая следовала за ним в течение нескольких месяцев, готовую одновременно с Флинтом поднимать клинок, произнося собственные речи через гневные речи Флинта. Он выглядит молодым, покалеченным и неуверенным. Но это нормально, потому что Флинт думает, что, кажется, может наконец понять его сейчас.

— Я хочу целовать тебя _везде_ , — говорит Флинт тихо, и начинает с уголка губ Сильвера.

Глубоко в груди Сильвера назревает стон, и он поворачивает голову так, чтобы полностью поцеловать Флинта. Он держит рот закрытым, и Флинт старается прижимать его к себе мягче, боясь навредить. Но потом Сильвер слегка размыкает губы, этого достаточно для того, чтобы Флинт скользнул языком между ними. Он не осознавал, как сильно того желал, но как только Сильвер впустил его в себя, понял, что всё, чего он хочет в этой жизни — поделиться своим собственным языком с Сильвером.

В какой-то момент Сильвер уже залезает на его колени, сжимая пальцы на ушах Флинта, когда тот целует его в шею. Сильвер хватается за него, задыхаясь.

— Я… — говорит Сильвер, тяжело дыша. —  _Я_ …  
— Да, — отвечает Флинт ему в шею. — Ты, Сильвер, _ты_.

Внезапно Сильвер тянет руками его за шею, поднимая вверх. Он бросает на Флинта серьёзный взгляд, хмурится, и говорит голосом, больше напоминающим рычание:

—  _Я_.

Флинт тяжело дышит, словно он только что вынырнул на поверхность воды после нескольких месяцев пребывания под ней. Он зарывает пальцы в длинные распущенные волосы Сильвера.

— Я, — соглашается он и чувствует улыбку Сильвера, когда грубо целует его.

Теперь они _Я_ , Флинт чувствует это в своих костях. В костях Сильвера. Они — два человека, слитые воедино, реагирующие вдвоём одним эффектом на все явления этого мира. Флинт поднимает руку — и Сильвер наносит удар. Флинт говорит — и Сильвер отражается эхом, уходящим глубоко под землю. Сильвер — отражение ярости Флинта, слишком великое для того, что описать его словами, а Флинт — отражение агонии Сильвера, делающее всё, чтобы разрушить цивилизацию.

Флинт обхватывает Сильвера за спину, желая чувствовать его ближе, и ощущает, как Сильвер делает тоже самое. Не может дождаться, когда они заставят замолчать весь остальной мир навсегда.


End file.
